Field
This disclosure relates to a medical image processing apparatus, methods for same, and storage mediums for use therewith.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mortality rate of a large bowel cancer has been increased among mortality causes related to cancers. Medical checkup programs using an endoscope inspection or the like have been developed for early detection and treatment of the large bowel cancer. Among them, a technique has been proposed for diagnosing the inside of an intestinal tract using a virtual endoscope function on the basis of a medical image obtained by imaging the large bowel using a computed tomography (CT) apparatus.
In radiogram interpretation of the above-described virtual endoscope, a degree of risk varies depending on a size of an abnormal portion (polyp), and it is important to grasp the size of the abnormal portion. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-226638 describes measurement of the size by specifying two desired points of a target portion. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-226638 describes that medical image data between the specified two points is identified, and a profile curve of a CT value is created to be displayed together with an image for the radiogram interpretation.
In this manner, a cross-sectional state of the abnormal portion is also checked at the time of the diagnosis of the abnormal portion. However, according to the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-226638, an issue occurs that a corresponding cross-sectional image is not displayed unless the section between the two points is not specified, which becomes troublesome for a radiogram interpreter.